


Broken Pieces

by TheMorgana



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Cutting, Depression, Drama, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Sex, rich/poor, society standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMorgana/pseuds/TheMorgana
Summary: They were once strong, and indestructible; the world wants to prove otherwises, so it crushed them, shatters them into pieces. making them see reality without the pretty cover for it. They are craving for love, and yet so scared to open themselves up. One wrong word, and they will fail the test given to them by society.





	1. Green and Gold Orbs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dearest readers. This is only an appetizer of what's in the next chapter. I'll try to update this lovely work every week, but no promises since I have a few exams next week. Enjoy, and please don't be afraid to leave comments.

He glared into its cracked edges, blaming it for not showing the magnificent boy there once was. Two moldy green and gold orbs glared back, in the place of round black iris was two narrow slits.  A monster. 

He bitterly chuckled at that. Like he needs a reminder of what he is...

Something wet dripped onto his face, rolling it self down onto those cracked lips cake with blood. Swollen eyes. Check. Eye bags. Check. Cracked lips. Check. Messy hair. Check. He subconsciously spinned around to greet his best friend, who will never let him down even if he's a monster, makeup. His shoulders shagged with responsibilities, and emotions chained onto it when he realized that it wasn't there. Right, they are too poor to afford makeup for him, something un-necessary to life, even with his part time job. Hell, they are struggling to pay the rent, and is eating scraps to survive, not to mention his father's alcohol "situation".

He wished, and prayed, and wished, and prayed that time may turn back, back to the time where Mama was alive, saving innocent people because of her job, even if she was not happy, they still were living in luxury. He could afford whatever brand he preferred, and Father would drink wine instead of the cheap crap they sell as beers at the store. When all he have to was trying to not fail a course, and stop Mama and Father's fighting. When Mama was able to bear the fact that she had given birth to a monster with terrible, disgusting eyes. When there were people whom loved him. When he had a family. 

He poked himself in the eye with the contact he's beeping gripping onto; it hurts, so much, but no more than the sharp pain in his heart that made him break. 


	2. Words on Wrist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I have been busy lately and I didn't have the chance to post. I'll do better, I promise. *sniffs* Feel free to leave kudos and comments; let me know on what you think of this chapter.

The sky turned into shades of gold, and crismon from the dark colour with flickers of white. The sun slowly moved over the edge of the water, giving the city a glow that’s the only beautiful thing in this cruel, and unforgivable world. The chilly air swarmed around his bare arms, decorating the scars with heavy goosebumps. He's only wearing a t-shirt right now since it's early. Too early for Izzy, Jace, Max, Mom and Robert to be up yet. No one can or will see the white and red of his arms; they are like worms, disgusting awful, perhaps more ugly and terrifying than his existence. A few footsteps upstairs startled the pale boy. A look of horror masked the carved features before he bolts back to his room.

“Alec?” A girl swaggered into the hallway from her lace draped bedroom; she dragged her flip flops before yawning over and over again.

“Yeah?” Alec came out, leaned against his door frame, wearing nothing but an oversized hoodie and grey boxers with the graphic “shadowhunter” logo.

Izzy shrieked, “Big brother. As much as I love you, please, wear some pants.”

Alec chuckled, “Anything for my favorite sister. But not even you can make me get up at six o'clock. Now tell me, what did you need me for?”

“Jace just messaged me, saying that he’s hungry.”

“You two live in the same house, even on same floor…”

“Oh well, anyways, he told me that he’s “fucking hungry” and he doesn’t want me to cook. Not even my famous chicken salad with apple sauce.” She said, pouting the matte lips.

Alec winced at the mention of the “famous” salad with apple sauce, but as usual, he’s too nice to hurt the feelings of her baby sister by telling her how absolutely awful her cooking is, and how she should never, under any circumstances, tries to cook again.

“I’ll tell you what. How about give me five minutes to get ready and I’ll cook lasagna for you two?”

“Perfect. Thanks, Alec.” Izzy called out as she twirled back into her room with grace, not wondering at all why her big brother was leaning on the doorframe at 6:30.

As Alec slammed the door of his bedroom closed, and bolted, he fell onto his knees before taking deep, long breaths.

“That was close”. He thought as he tied up his timbs.“I better wake earlier tomorrow or else, I’ll bump into Izzy with my bare arms shown. And then she’ll see the scars and-” He couldn’t continue anymore as he shoulders trembled with bitterness, and his breathing grew shallow. His heart pounded in his chest, rattling in the thin cages that he built for it years ago.


	3. Frigid Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to correct my grammar and spelling. Don’t forget to leave Kudos. ;A;

Valentine edged closer, eyes gleaming under the chandelier, “Your. Mother. Left. You. She never cared about you at all, not even when you were a month old, curled up in her arms. She left you to die.”

“That’s not true! Mother left because she despised you!” Fury cracked in Jonathan’s veins, leaving him shuddering. 

The backhand left his cheeks stinging from the raw pain that clawed at his flesh, and his heart aching at how his father would willing hit him. It wasn’t the first time, but, every time, it still hurts; knowing that the one person who he cares about will never return the favour.

He woke up to the lock on those heavy door turning, and rattling as whoever is unlocking it is increasing the force. Today is Monday, so Father is home today, again. Why can’t life just give him a break? He popped himself against a pillow, leaning against the softness, and perhaps for a second, he was seeking comfort in the goose feathers. Comfort, a rare luxury for the young Morgenstern.

“Jonathan, Val wants to see you in the dining room.” A female voice called out. Her voice is a high pitched whine that shudders with each syllable that rolled off her tongue. Doll, or was it Dorcy; another girlfriend of Father’s. 

“Coming Dorcy.” He inhaled through his nostrils.

“It’s Dot actually.” Who names their daughter “Dot”? What an idiotic name, but actually, it suits her. 

Jonathan could almost imagine her, such an impure creature owning living in the house that should’ve been Mother’s. The imagine disgusts him.

He drowned himself in the frigid water, hoping it would freeze the memory of last night, and heal his broken pride. His feet dangled outside of the tub; he had always been taller than the average humans in his class. Father isn’t exactly short either. Jonathan is an exact replica of his father, save for the pale jade eyes from his mother. 

Each year on his birthday, Mother would mail him a hand written letter. Valentine and Jonathan moved a couple of times across the seas, but somehow the letters can always find them. The letters were the hope that Jonathan clutched onto, they were the very thing that proved to Jonathan love existed, and that someone in the galaxy cared for him. It was them that made he continuing living when Valentine whipped him bloody. He had memorized them all. Then his little sister, Clary, came into this world. He can clearly remember that he had read Mother’s past letters until they burned into his mind, and that he waited and waited for the new letter from his mother. When he received the letter, he was ready to read on and on about how Mother still cares about him, and that she didn’t forgot the son she left to an abusive husband. But when the letter came, he found his mother spent the length of five paragraphs to describe how beautiful Clary is. She still told him that she love him though.

As he grew older, the letters only came every two year, and somehow, Clary was the only child Jocelyn wrote about. Jonathan, the child that Mother is mailing the letters to, was left out of those letters…


	4. Skin and Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to include Magnus, Alec, Jonathan, and Clary. But Clary is too little in this fanfic, so met Grace Blackthorn. She appears in The Bane Chronicles.
> 
> Anyways, I updated a little early than I normally do and I wrote this chapter a little longer than usual. 
> 
> Kudos and comments please. Also, feel free to correct me on spelling and grammar errors. Thank you so much for reading.

She curled up on the ledge of the window, gazing down at the dim light streets below. Her curls were bright against the seafoam walls that scrapes of paint covered. The room was a petit rectangular shape, bare of wallpaper and sorts of things that a girl might have in her chamber. There is no bed, but one yoga mat with a thin pillow and gray throws sprawled on the floor. A few volumes of books were placed against the corner of the room, pages in the colour of a creamy yellow and with holes there and there.

“Grace?” A voice croaked out. The girl leaped off the ledge of window and, with light steps, she glides across the room, and into the dim light narrow corridor.

“Gracy?” The voice called out again before bursting into a violent cough. The girl’s feet dug into the carpet with each step she took. It was once a rich golden colour, but just like the family’s glory, it long faded away. Now, the rug is pale, perhaps more pale than the girl that is running now, topped with dark substances that it would be best if not identified.

“Mom? I am here.” She took a sharp turn down another corridor, her fingers touching the rosy wallpaper that faded away just like the carpet. She pushed one grand door open, and slipped into the room. This one, unlike the chamber of the girl, is full with furnitures that their purposes no longer serves them and jewels with dull glow. The portrait of a boy in a silky white suit hung above the fireplace. The boy’s smile is more like a grimace, but he still looks terribly handsome even without joy.

A woman who is wrapped in a velvet throw is sitting on the claw foot sofa, her hands curled on a locket, and her darker eyes narrowed when she saw the girl that walked in. She patted the other end of the sofa, gesturing for the girl to sit. They both ignored the dust that flew up.

“My dear Grace. Soon, in an hours, Mr. Morgertern’s driver will come to pick you up. The driver will drive you, and his son, Jonathan, to Alicante High.” The girl nodded as the woman continues to speak. “Remember, you must refuse Jonathan’s offer in giving you a ride back home. We must not seem too keen on keeping our family’s relationship close. Do you understand?”

“Of course, Mother.” The girl, Grace, replied with a smile that showed too many of those pearls.

“Good, now go and have a bite.” She dismissing the girl with a little wave.

Grace’s shoulders dropped down once she is out of the view of her mom. She know that she is the center of Mom’s plan, and that her marriage to Jonathan would be the very thing that can rescue her family out of poverty. But, she still wishes to marry for what she wants, and loves. She cupped the cup of coffee she has as her breakfast in her bony hands, and winced as she realized that she can count the number of bones on those thin fingers. After two sips, she left the bottle of the kitchen counter and rushed upstairs to her closet. She picked the most modest thing she has, a gray oversized sweater with a front cut so low that even Jonathan, her childhood friend, wouldn’t miss, and shorts that ends right above her thigh. She really shouldn’t let Mom do her own clothes shopping. Then again, she really shouldn’t be in Mom’s plan.

Jon:Gracy, I am here.  
Me:k. I’ll see you in a fucking minute.  
Jon:*Cough. Cough*.  
Me:Ah, sorry. Autocorrect.  
Jon:Sure sure. Lmao.

She ran downstairs, grabbing the cup of already cold coffee along her way. With her hair flying behind her, she glide across the garden that is filled with roses. She was careful not to pick herself on those outstretching thorns. A Jeep parked right outside of the iron gates, it’s horn buzzed twice when she came to view. The windows rolled down, and a blond head peeped out. 

“Gracy, my favourite girl!” Jonathan called out.

“Oh hush. The Seelie Queen would have your head for that.” Grace huffed a laugh.

“Nah, she walked in on Meliron and I.” Jonathan chuckled.

“Oh? Tell me about it.” Grace hopped onto the passenger seat.

“It’s sad. Meliron was good for a Seelie. The Seelie Queen didn’t even knock, she just walked right into my room. And saw us. You should’ve seen the expression on her face. She was so angry!” Jonathan started laughing. 

“Ah.”

“She is giving Meliron hell right now.”

“Thanks Jon.”

“Your welcome. No one cheats on my girl without getting away with it.” Jonathan tossed her a wink.

“Gracy, you are eating properly right?” His tone suddenly serious. “You are so much thinner than your profile photo.”

“Jon, I’m the biggest foodie you know.” Grace said, her voice quivered a bit.

“I knew.” Jonathan corrected her.

“You’ve been to London for three years only. Plus, we always message each other. You still know me.”

Jonathan hummed in response.

“Anyways, how is Valentine?” She asked, desperately wanting to get away from the “Eating” topic.

“He is fine.” Jonathan clenched his jaw.

“Jon, we grew up together. I can tell when you are lying.” She encouraged.

Jonathan sighed, “Father got another girlfriend. Her name is Daisy. Their wedding is in December.”

“Oh, Jon.” Grace whispered. Even though they haven’t had a face to face talk in years, she knows how much Jocelyn means to him.

“He hit me yesterday.” Jonathan pretended not to hear the little gasp. “I challenged him on the topic of Mother.” 

“Jon?” His coal like eyes met her.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Her lashes drew shadows around her high cheekbones, and for the first time, Jonathan saw how she is skin and bones.

“No, it won’t.” He said, breaking the lie.


	5. Muffins crumbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update in April...I have to say, I am doing better than I thought I would do. Anyways, sneak peek for the next chapter... Magnus would meet a certain blue eyed angel.*wink, wink*
> 
> Kudos always lightens up my day, and comments are always welcomed.

Magnus tugged on the zipper his backpack and tried his hardest to blend in with the crowds. The bus halted, and the man that sat beside him is now leaning against him. He radiates off the smoke of cigarettes, and cheap alcohol. The women on the right of Magnus with the bright pink curls was having an unpleasant conversation with someone on the phone. Colourful multi-language curses rolled out of her mouth, and a male voice is shouting something back at her.

“You are a freak.” The man on Magnus’ left whispered. Magnus stiffened, pretending not to hear the insult. Some fights are better left alone with.

“Did you hear me? I said that you are a fucking freak.” The man raised his voice.

“I did.” Magnus offered with a shrug .

Perhaps it wasn’t the best answer, because the man roared. “How dare you ignore me? You are a freak. What on Earth is wrong with ya eyes? No one woul-” 

“Hey you! Go pick on someone your own size.” Her eyes narrowed. The bus quieted down, and the driver turned around to take a look. The man huffed and with a roll of eyes, was off the bus.

“Thank you.” Magnus turned to the women with a smile that’s barely managed. But the woman has already turned away, screeching into her phone again.

“Thanks.” Magnus tried again. The woman didn’t response. He should’ve worn his contacts to cover up his natural eyes. Eyes like a demon. Just thought that he may not have to pretend on the first day of Idris High. And well, he is late. What a great day. 

Shadowhunters, some of the oldest...and most powerful families in Alicante that believes they are so much more superior than other hard working homes. These families donated money to create the top notch high school in the world, Idris High. The families later grew even more wealthy than before; they started designing lines of clothes that would cost a normal person two months of salary, buying different streets from the city until they owned the city, owning companies, and argh, they are just everywhere. They are also the ones that made his life into this. It work all of Magnus’ will power not to let a single drop of tear fall. Today is his first day of high school, it should be fabulous. 

_Magnus’ fingers dug into the muffin, sending crumbs flying onto the white leather. He glared at the woman who sat crossed leg, driving._

_“You said you would make pizza.” He mumbled._

_“Darling, I know. But your papa came home last night and I have to get to the company this morning. I’m sorry.” The woman sighed._

_“Whatever.” The teen didn’t sound satisfied. “Who’s coming to pick me up after school?”_

_“Justin.”_

_“Mam-“_

_“Sweetie, I’m sorry. You know that I have two negotiations in the afternoon. I don’t have the time to pick you up. That’s why I am driving you to school right now.”_

_“What about Papa?” Magnus knew that it was a jerk move, hitting on Mama’s weak spots. But she had broken her promises! She said she would make him his favourite food, pizza topped with pineapples slices._

_The woman stiffened, “He is on a business trip right now.” Her answer was clipped, and the warm smile that invaded her face is no longer real._

_“Oh.” Magnus answered. No, Papa isn’t on a business trip. He heard all of their fight last night. Every. Single. Sentence. And he hated his Papa for making Mama cry. Yesterday was one of the worst nights. Papa accused Mama of cheating on him with someone called Rob. And Mama started crying because of Magnus’ eyes… Magnus feels a little guilty about leaving crumbs on Mama’s favourite car now._

_“Anyways, do good in school this year. I expect no courses failed, and at least two A on your report card. Your body is perfect just the way it is; don’t diet by not eating. And remember, I love you.” ___

__I love you. Three words that Magnus would do anything just to hear his mama say it. To be honest, he would do anything and give anything away just to see his Mama again. He missed her so much, to the point where his body shook with despair and anger when he hears someone calling her name on streets. The sharp pain that wrapped around him since her death never faded, torturing him every day, every minute, and every second. Her hate for his eyes was enough for her to suicide, and leave her baby boy to the mercy of his Papa. No, he corrected himself, his stepfather. Mama’s passing revealed everything. From how Magnus’ Papa is actually his stepfather to how Magnus’ biological Papa is someone who owns half of the world. His biological Papa never tried to contact him. Never, Magnus’ life was flipped upside down since Mama’s passing. He wonder if she ever loved him. Perhaps she did, but love was not stronger than hatred. At least, not for him, the boy with the demon eyes._ _

__“Anyone stopping at Idris?”A voice called Magnus back to reality._ _

__“I am.” Magnus let his voice float across the bus._ _

__“Then get off!” The driver yelled, impatient._ _

__Magnus took one last look at the woman with the pink hair, and thanked her again before hopped off the bus. He really hopes no one notices him, or recognize him as the son of the CEO and Founder of The Downworlds. It would bring him trouble, especially in a region where The Shadowhunters rule._ _

__Magnus inhaled through his nostrils as he realized that the gothic building in front of him is Idris High. The high school for the kids of the wealthy and society leaders. With its ancient feels and the bronze colored paint, the building itself is a piece of art. He didn’t want to think about who registered him into this. A mysterious offer, all expense paid, uniformes already bought for him, and in his size. It was just too good to pass, that, and the fact that Stepfather wants Magnus out of Stepfather's apartment as soon as possible. No forms that he signed told him about who gave him a second chance at life again. Magnus has no relatives that would be this generous. Well, no living relatives except for his biological Father._ _

__The clock outside of Idris strikes eight, reminding Magnus that he is half an hour late. The traffic of Alicante really is not the best. Better to get in right now. After running his hands through his hair once more, he walked up to the heavily carved wooden doors, only to notice a keypad._ _

__“Please enter your access code.” Magnus read words that are craved above the keypad. With eager fingers, he pressed down on the buttons until “2018MBAQ16” was finished on the keypad. A weird rule about Idris high, all students were given an access code before the school year. It is the only code that will ever be give to them during their years, and the code that’s used for everything. The doors slide open, revealing marble staircases that-_ _

__“Some of us actually cares about being on time.”A rich voice melted Magnus from his very core. Magnus turned around to the handsome voice._ _

__“Who. Are. You?”_ _


	6. *IMPORTANT*

Hello to all of my dear readers. This is an important author’s note about this fan fic. I have really enjoyed working on each chapters and the kudos that were are simply spectacular However, I am not satisfied at all with this story. I want my writing to be perfect, or as perfect as it can be. So, I will take time to re-write this story. It would not be posted in here, and hopefully, will have longer chapters. Thank you very much for reading and staying with me the whole time. And stay tuned!


End file.
